Honest Mistake
by LionLadyBee
Summary: Draco and Hermione are living in marriages that at the end of the day are not working either for either one of them. Draco is deterred to be with her and so he works to make a loop hole so they can get out of them, the only thing he has left to do is to persuade her to leave Ron for good.


AN: I am not Jk Rowling and none of the characters or setting or world of Harry Potter belong to me.  
**I want to thank Sandra-Sempra, Marissa D, RachaelLA26, and I_was_BOTWP for being here with me on this journey as the best Betas and Alpha a girl could ask for and helping to make this piece everything it is now.**  
-This piece was written for the Facebook Group; Beyond the Book Fanfiction Nook's Forbidden Fruit Fest. The prompt I choose was:  
Draco and Hermione are both living in happy marriages at least that's what the Wizarding world believes. Draco and Astoria haven't been in the same house together for about a year now. As for Hermione and Ron well the golden couple absolutely has to keep up appearances in order for everyone to be happy. Secretly ron has his lavender, and Hermione her work. So why is it that while everyone else in the Wizarding world finds happiness these two can't.. is blood status and appearances everything? Or is the best fruits the ones mom and dad has always said are forbidden?

* * *

Draco walked into his bedroom, like he did every night, and took his top hat off. He sat down and thought about how much the wizarding world had truly accomplished today. He spent an awful lot of time in meetings with Queen Victoria, Kingsley, the Prime Minister and of course Parliament over the last few months. They finally came to an agreement today of all days that all Wizarding marriages wouldn't be valid unless they were performed in a Muggle Church. For Draco this meant he could get out of his marriage with Astoria. As he started to take his scarf off, he realized the bed had crinkles in it, and the smell was off. It smelled like orange blossoms, it was too flowery.

"Astoria!" He called, then spun around and came face to face with her in the doorway.

"Hello Draco."She drawled out. "I'm home baby," she continued as she reached out to touch him.

"What do you want, Stori? More money? What, have you and David run out of it all yet? Access to more of the estates so you can bring him to more of our houses?" Draco gritted his teeth and grumbled out his words while putting the emphasis on our.

"No, as a matter of fact, David and I are perfectly fine. No children yet, but it'll happen. As for us , I'm strictly here because tomorrow evening is the Zabini's Promenade, and as we agreed, we, dear husband, have to be seen together for appearances...or have you forgotten…" at that point Draco drowned her out. He couldn't stand when she would drone on and on, and the longer they were married, the more he found he heard her less .

"Oh, children you say?" Choosing which words to pick apart first, he decided to get this conversation over with for the thousandth time. "Tori, you will NEVER have children with any of your boy toys while we are married ever. When we got married and you signed your name on the contract, where the subsection states that you are not able to conceive anyone else's children except mine, it's a magical binding we took together...so get that fantasy out of your head. You are a foolish woman to ever think I would let a scandal like that happen. My wife will only have Malfoy heirs. Not some bastard child you get to claim is mine, and seeing as I haven't touched you in well over two years now, a child for you is never going to happen" She winced at his menacing words. "Secondly, how could I ever forget that we have an agreement, you get to live in my houses, drink the wine I pay for with the money I make while fucking someone who's not me. If you are going to enjoy that, then I'm going to get to relish in the name that comes along with the Greengrass Merger your family brought to the table, it's only made the Malfoy empire stronger, wouldn't want that to crumble your fun now would we. I only hope that you took my money and bought some sort of decent dress that is worthy a Malfoy wife this time."

"Draco you should know by now that I'm not going to go to a function looking like a Catholic Church Nun." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway grab your things I'm sleeping in this room tonight"

At this point Draco was livid, he calmly pinched the bridge of his nose and let out an exasperated sigh. "Astoria, I'm done with this bickering thing, enjoy it. I want you out of the house after this event is over." At this Draco fiddled around the room and grabbed his things, with a huff, he went to his old childhood bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, around the exact same time a Mr. Ron Weasley sauntered out of the floo and into a very messy flat. "Mione, Mione..I'm home baby. I am so sorry, she meant nothing to me." He cried out very drunkenly while placing his pea coat onto the sofa, his top hat landed itself somewhere between the chair and the base of the wall.

The 'Brightest Witch of Her Age' rounded the corner with a very taut look on her face. "Really Ron, how much longer must this go on? You come home every night crying out to me that Lavender meant nothing to you and yet, it still doesn't change the fact that you slept with her while we were married! Separated, but still Married!" At this he had no idea what to say.

The golden couple as they once had been called were now going through some rough times. For everyone Hermione spoke with they said "oh it's just a phase" or his family would say "He's just going through that phase where he needs to get that feeling of being scared to be tied down out of his system, we all know he still loves you." This made her extremely mad that the people she considered family would ever let him behave this way, but the war turned a lot of the Weasley's hearts from red and glowing to dim and grayish, there was a void in their grief stricken life.

Ron just stood there with his shoulders slumped with no reply. After three silent minutes, Hermione finally spoke again. "Ron, we can't keep doing this. Tomorrow is that party at the Zabini House, and we have been invited. I already RSVP'd that we would be going. Before you even begin to argue with me on this one…" she started to point at him "we are going to go, because we are part of the Golden Trio, and for once we need to make an effort to be seen together at these type of functions. 'Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley alone again without Ron ...trouble in paradise' won't be a title for another one of those magazines, doesn't matter how true they are." At this, Ron fumed as she had resolved to pointing at him and then proceeded to demand he cleans up the bottles he left lying around that day.

"Fine I'll go, but only if you can try to forgive me. I'll dress up, I'll play nice. I will even shake Blaise's hand. If it makes you happy and willing to give this a try." She wasn't happy, not even close but she wasn't about to let him know. She gave him a smile, and told him good night.

After a very long shower and getting into her PJs, Hermione climbed into her empty queen size bed covered in purple striped sheets and began her nightly routine of reading a chapter of a book. This time she was reading her favorite; Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare. There was something about forbidden love that interest her, and how two teenagers were madly in love with each other and willing to betray their families yet she was stuck with someone who did nothing but hurt her. After a moment of crying and wiping her eyes, because she believed that the "brightest witch of her age" should never cry, she went to sleep.

* * *

The very next day was one filled with hope for Hermione. She had plans to head to Madame Snappels for a brand new dress.

A new era was among them and so the latest trend consisted of hi-low dresses filled out with black or white lace and the bodice pieces consisting of corsets. The color of the velvety fabric usually came in ones of darker tones with leather or metal buckles. If you were adorned with a gear or two on your dress, it meant you were a dressmakers favorite. Each dress also came with a leather arm cuff. Most women would also purchase matching Head pieces to go in their hair. Some got flowers, some had mini hats and others had ribbon bands. The most elegant piece that made the outfit what it was however would be the choker on a ladies neck. If there were diamonds or gears on it or hanging off it, you knew that the wearer was pretty wealthy, as these often cost a lot more than the dresses themselves. It was very Victorian but with a twist.

There was one dress in particular that had caught her eye. It was beautiful, it reminded her much of her time at the famous Hogwarts Boarding School for Boys and Girls Alike. She found herself hanging out in the Gryffindor Extra Curricular club, it was for readers. The house colors were gold and scarlet, so the dress being white and Scarlett brought her back there in memory, it was perfect. Then she found a head piece that was a perfect match for her curly Auburn hair. It was black and had a single rose on it. Lastly, her choker was adorned in black velvet with a single bronze key hanging down. She was going to look delectable!

After a long shopping trip Hermione ended up going to the spa and getting her hair done. She had decided that she was getting dressed to look fabulous tonight. It didn't matter how much her and Ron were drifting, she wanted to look better than every other woman in that room, not for him but for herself. She needed to know that even in her broken married state she was still desirable. Once her hair was finished, and her nails freshly painted a glittering scarlet she was ready to go.

On her way to the exit of Diagon Alley she bumped into a firm figure. Not sure what had happened she looked up to see none other than a smug looking face with white Platinum blonde hair that was un-mistakingly familiar, you could not miss this person anywhere. "Well, have you had enough minutes of staring at me or what?" He said to her. Without hesitation she responded cooly with "Some things never..change do they Malfoy." Smirking, she continued "Shopping for some dress robes for Zabini's' Promenade tonight?" To which he replied, "Yep, I see you have not wasted any time getting yourself together." She sighed." I am actually on my way back home, See you in a few hours." Turning around, she began to carry on when he stuttered. "Oh, and Granger?" She turned around and arched a brow at him quizzically. "Yeah?" "You still look good." At the comment, she was completely taken off guard and struggled for words. "See you at the ball tonight, Draco," she said and hastily walked away.

* * *

It was thirty minutes till eight when Draco had settled into the Promenade. Draco begrudgingly came with Astoria, in spite of not wanting to. He did the normal chatting it up with everyone, all while looking extremely perplexed. It was painfully obvious that the two of them had hit some rough waters, but no one dared to comment on the subject. He was in mid conversation with Goyle when he caught a glimpse of a scarlet dress and mahogany colored hair. The same hairstyle he had encountered earlier that day. He carried on until he saw her slip into the study. He figured she had lost her way at that point but, with being Blaise's best friend, he knew exactly where she was going. He excused himself and followed her. Looking back towards the rest of the guest, he checked to make sure no one was paying attention to them. After he was satisfied with the results, he ducked behind the door to see where she went.

When he walked into the room her back was to him. Not even thinking about what was happening, his feet moved on their own and he found himself right behind her. As soon as she turned around he was pressed up against her and kissed her full on the lips without any say in the matter or the consequences. At first she was stunned, but the feeling felt familiar. They had been in this situation before and she was reeling in the moment that the notion temporarily gave her. After kissing him back, she abruptly ended the kiss.

"You can not do that Draco, we are married, and not to each other!" she gasped

"Oh come on Granger, I wanted to do that earlier but we were much too open for that to have happened." He said.

"What about your marriage? Surely if Astoria ever found out about this, you would be gone."

At this he chuckled. "Astoria stays in one of our other houses with her lovers all the while I reside at the manor. She gets the name, the fortune the glory. But not me. Never have and never will...we both know I belonged to someone else a long time ago." At this, he raised his eyebrows in a daring challenge.

She had no idea what to say to this. So she took to leaning against the shelf, the closest thing to her which is where she was most comfortable, amongst shelves with books. She was in the Zabini's Library. Draco realizing that this was his moment sat down on the couch opposite her and just stared.

She notice he looked aged, much more handsome with that bright blonde hair cut short and hiding under what she felt was a ridiculous looking top hat. It was the men's fashion choice of sorts. His entire outfit, from his undershirt to his pants and sports coat, were completely black. While most men wore gear insignias like the women, he chose to sport the infamous Malfoy pocket watch. She watched as he began to loosen his tie, letting it dangle around his neck. It stood out as the only white in his entire outfit. With a final sweep of her eyes she zoned in on the infinity symbol pin located on the left side of his coat.

"You are staring" he broke the silence.

"And so are you, I'm not sure where this is supposed to go or what I'm supposed to say." She replied

"Why don't we start off with what we did Granger." At this, she noticed his voice deepened.

"What we did? What we said we would never, ever talk about. It's forbidden you know that," she hissed.

"But what if it isn't. What if I have found a way for us to be together finally?" The hope could be heard in his warm voice.

"Draco" she pinched her nose. "You called me names, called me 'Mudblood', in front of everyone every day, all because my parents weren't of nobility, weren't in the inner circles that your's are from two different worlds. Just because we snuck off for one nice week in boarding school and snogged each other senselessly doesn't mean that anything is ever going to change. Your parents, your friends, would never, deep down, accept us." At this she actually began to feel her heart ache. She always hoped that one day they could be together in-spite of their blood status.

"Hermione, I beg of you, please just listen to me." Draco tried to reason with her on this, "Did you and Ron get married in a Muggle Church?" He waited, hoping to Merlin that the answer she was about to say was no.

Her eyebrows drew together quizzically "No, but I don't see how that remotely has anything to do with this"

He sighed, "Thank Merlin! Do you know what this means! It isn't valid Hermione! I've been working with The Muggle Queen, Parliament, Kingsley and our Prime Minister. I did this for us, so we can be together! I never loved Astoria and I know how Ron treats you. Don't even deny it, I don't want any excuses for him. Everyone talks about it, they just respect you too much to do so in front of you."

She scoffed. The last thing she wanted was to be told that everyone knew about her and Ron's martial issues. "Draco, honestly right now I am just overwhelmed. You come in here after me and kiss me and expect me to drop the one constant in my life all because you and your wife are not working out."

"It is not just that Hermione. We had something, in 8th year we got to know each other and we became friends, even lovers. You can not tell me you do not want us to finally be together." He pleaded.

"No, you are right. But Draco, you can not ask this of me. It is Forbidden. I am married, you are married. We can not be selfish when there are two other people involved." She protested. She was starting to get overwhelmed and started to play with a cog on her sleeve.

"I am telling you Hermione, we have a way out for both of us. Astoria and I have not lived together for at least a year. Merlin woman, I have not even touched her in two! You are it. I want you this is all for you," he exclaimed. His nerves had increased.

"Draco, this is too much to ask me." before she could finish her sentence he was against her once more pressing his lips onto hers. She did not deepen it but she also did not break away either. He began to change to a peppering lighter phase.

"Don't answer me now, Hermione. I want us to be together, but I know you are feeling too much right now. I know you are confused. Heck even I wonder what this would mean. The Brightest Witch of Our Age with Purebloods Draco Malfoy, what a scandal that would be. You have the biggest chance at losing something here, but I am willing to put my family, their values, everything behind for you." He leaned his forehead onto her and snaked a hand behind her neck, holding her to him. He began to whisper "Don't tell me now, we can meet and figure it out, just promise me you will think about this ...Please?" his voice was strained as he pleaded with her.

"Alright, I will think about it. You're right though. Gosh, Draco! I missed you and your touch. But for now, we need to get back to our respective husband and wife. We've been gone for a while and someone has to have noticed by now. Promise to meet at the Three Broomsticks next Saturday? We can decide how this will play out then, deal?" She knew she could not promise him anything today but she was willing to think on it and meet him again.

"Deal. You will not regret this." He kissed her and then said, "Okay, you go out first, so no one notices we came out together."

She left the room, after taking a moment to readjust her dress, and rejoined Ron in the ballroom. He was carrying on a conversation with Vincent Crabbe about something that had happened that week in the Aurors office. A few minutes later she noticed Draco had joined the room again. He was carrying a glass of brown liquid, reserving himself to sit down on the couch. Several moments later his wife sauntered over to him. At that, Hermione turned away and pretended to be listening to the conversation at hand.

Astoria, the clever woman that she is, sat down next to Draco with a wine glass in her hand. "So, how did your chat with Hermione go?" she questioned.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "How did you know? It is not like you have paid any attention to me over the last few years...ever." he said bitterly.

"You know what, now is not the time for this conversation because someone could overhear us. But I hope you know, Draco, that I have been paying attention to you since my seventh year at Hogwarts. We may not have talked back then, but you were the person I knew my father had set me to marry. So yes, I paid attention. I knew about all the times you snuck off with the Mudblood. I know that the two of you secretly dated. And sadly for you, that is all it will ever be. A secret. And you want to know why? Because she is not apart of our world. She is not and never will be like us, Draco. She is "forbidden", as they say. And you may think you want her but how much are you willing to sacrifice? Do you really think her friends will accept you? You must really be fucked up to think that her best friend will accept you after you break her up with his other best friend. You are playing with fire as soon as you see that, the sooner you will be better off," she said icily.

He was mad, appalled that she even had the audacity to speak back to him. But this was his wife,after all, so he was not surprised. "Just what do you think you are trying to gain here Stori? You have made your point."

"Right well, at least I am not the one all shifty eyed constantly looking at Granger and Weasley like something is going to happen between them at any moment. You better remember what or whom you are dealing with, Draco." She commanded with a finger in his face.

At this, he had had it and decided it would be best if he just walked away from her, the hostility towards him and Hermione driving him mad. He knew she was just jealous that Hermione got to him first during their years away at school.

* * *

A day later Draco was in the middle of filling out the divorce papers. He really wanted Hermione to know how serious he was about leaving his current wife. He was so hopeful that this was going to work out for everyone, all she had to do was leave Ron. A russet barn owl, raping on his study window, broke him out of his thoughts. He wasn't sure who could be owling him at this time of day; his father was off taking care of the family business and Stori was back with her lover David, so he had been left to be by himself. In the beak was a letter with an official ministry seal on it. Draco opened it and began to read the green writing "I'm sorry. It was an honest mistake." It was not signed but he knew exactly who it was from. At that, he grabbed a bottle of fire-whiskey and began to drink.

* * *

End Notes:   
Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and for all the reviews or kudos you may end up leaving. I appreciate every single one of you!


End file.
